


Sburb AU: The Cube SMP

by HauntedMistie



Category: Homestuck, The Cube SMP
Genre: Also 12 of them are trolls, Also all of them are 13, And Parker is the protagonist, And there will be some 3 way romances, Because troll romance are wierd, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, omg why am I doing this, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedMistie/pseuds/HauntedMistie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man stand in his bedroom. It's just so happens that today, the 25th of November, 2013, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today that he will be given a name. </p><p> </p><p>(Ok this was shitty tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sburb AU: The Cube SMP

A young man stand in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 25th of November was this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today that he will be given a name.

What would the name of this young man be?

>Enter Name

Smellysocks Deadhead

Try Again!

>Enter Name

Parker

There. That's better!

Your name is PARKER and as wierd as that sounds, you are also REALLY WEIRD, atleast you hope so. As previously mention today is your BIRTHDAY. Your room is filled with CAKES AND PRESENTS from your parents cousins and friends. Only your INTERNET FRIENDS' presents are in your bed. You also love to PLAY GAMES, even thou your friends say you SUCK AT IT. You also love ANY KIND OF COMEDY, but you also BAD AT IT. You also like to DRAW, although you never show it to others.

Oh looks like someone is pestering you, you should respond to it.

>Parker, respond to one of your friends.

cookieEater [CE] is pestering prankLooters [PL]

CE: hey pl are you there?  
CT: hello?  
PL: yeah im here  
PL: sorry pal  
CE: ok lets get to the buisness here  
ET: did you get the package yet?  
PL: nope, not yet  
CE: well damn you need to  
CE: cp already starting his  
PL: holy really?  
PL: he lives like the opposite from us, like 10 hours  
PL: and lives in solitude  
CE: yeah i dunno how he get it  
CE: but he is the one who convinces us to play is on your birthday  
PL: oh really?  
PL: i didnt know that  
PL: i should see him soon  
CE: yeah you should  
CE: and also get the package  
PL: i will ok

prankLooters [PL] has ceased cookieEater [CE]

As you get out of your chair, stacks of presents fell on top of you.

This is gonna be a loooooooong day, you thought to yourself, as you get up and clean the mess.


End file.
